Brains and Brawns
by Lune Argentee
Summary: Don't you just hate it when people make Emmett look like an idiot? This is what I think he's really like: a smart, playful Cullen.


These characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**~Brawn and Brains~**

I may be a lot of things, but one thing I'm not, is dumb. People think, just because I'm big, I'm a stupid brainless jock. If those people knew what was good for them, they'd shut up.

I mean sure, I love to play pranks and such on my family members. It's fun and entertaining, and I'm one of those guys that enjoys embracing my inner child. Sometimes, people mistake me for an idiot, which is when they get shown up, big time.

I sat at a table in yet another new school in Forks. It felt like eternity was passing by as the clock ticked closer to lunch, an escape from Trig, not that I wanted to go to lunch. I would never eat the foul smelling things these humans called _food, _but then again, our food source would equally revolt them. I chuckled silently at the images of the humans' expressions if they ever knew we could drink their blood.

The teacher droned endlessly on about a subject I've learned over and over at least fifty times already. Oh well, this is the price you pay for immortality. It became very repetitive, to a point that you'd wish you could just conk the teacher on the head and tie him up to a tree to shut his babbling.

When I first entered the classroom, everyone went silent. The girls had a glossy look in their eyes, no doubt contemplating on how to ask me on a _date. _Like they stood a chance against my Rosy. The boys glared at me for stealing the girls' attention. Such trivial matters. This happens every time we attend a new school. If they only knew why we looked so appealing, they would run over the hills and into the ocean. I silently chuckled at my thoughts.

I took the seat farthest back from the other students, who continued to stare at me. Haven't their parents ever told them that staring is rude? I mean, they were practically gaping like fish. Finally, the teacher, whose name was Mr. Varner, called their attention back to the lesson after giving me a glare. _Yeah, _I thought, _I really WANT to be gaped at like a performer in a circus. Let me tell you about it._

I overheard the students' conversations. A pair of guys beside me were whispering to each other, casting quick glances in my direction.

"Dude, he's huge!" One guy muttered.

"Yeah. He's probably taking steroids or something," the other guy said derisively.

My eyes narrowed at this. Why did people think drugs were the reason for muscles? Wasn't it possible that I worked out when I was human and that's why I'm so buff?

"Oh my gosh!" A girl murmured in excitement. "He's totally hot!"

"I know! He's probably not that smart, though. He's all looks," another girl whispered. "So hot!" I had to restrain myself from smacking my forehead. That was pathetic.

I just sat there, utterly bored out of my mind. I abhor math most of all. Suddenly, the teacher looked at me. "Mr.," he looked at his list, "Cullen, I presume?" he said.

" Yes, sir," I answered politely. I, unlike these rude children, was taught respect.

"Would you like to answer my question?" he asked, a slight smirk on his face. I didn't like this mans attitude. He sounded smug, like he thought he knew everything. _Dream on. _I bet he didn't know a fourth of the words in my vast vocabulary.

I nonchalantly gave him the answer and that smug smirk was wiped off his face faster then...a speeding Edward. He grunted in reply and returned to his lecture. The other students seemed surprised that I knew the answer. My teeth locked together in anger. These idiots had no idea just how smart I was. You should never just a book by it's cover, especially if that book could kill you with virtually no effort on it's part.

Mr. Varner turned to the board and began writing down an equation that I _know_ these children wouldn't know. A trigometric formula. He turned to me and had that stupid smirk on his that made him look constipated.

"Before we leave, let's see if Mr. Cullen can solve this equation," he said. Everyone turned to me.

I growled, too low for human ears to hear. So this is how he wants to play now? I stood up and stalked over to the chalk board. Quickly, but not too quickly, I worked through the entire equation. At the bottom, I wrote my answer big enough for everybody to see. At that moment, the bell gave a loud ring, but nobody moved.

"There. Now may I leave?" I asked roughly. This man was a fool, showing off for students that he's suppose to teach, instead of helping them learn. Competing against people who were younger then him. Pathetic.

Mr. Varner checked my answer in his book and his eyes became the size of plates. He nodded, a pink tinge spreading across his face. _He should be embarrassed, _I thought. The students stared at me in shock. They probably wondered how I could be so smart when I'm _suppose _to be a loud, dumb jerk. I don't have Edward's mind reading ability, so I don't exactly know. I breezed past them and into the hallway, where I was met by Alice. She was giggling when she saw me.

"I saw what happened," she said. "That man deserved to be taught a lesson. You should see what he's going to tell the rest of the faculty."

"Yes, well, I'm sure he'll never forget that." I laughed, remembering the look on his face. Alice apparently saw that in her vision, for she laughed as well. "By the way, what will he say?"

She grinned. "I have a complaint about that Cullen kid," she said, in a perfect imitation of Mr. Varner. "He's completely disrespectful and rude. Then, the other teachers will comment on how nice you are. They'll all talk afterwards and gossip about how conceited Mr. Varner is."

I grinned. "I'd love to see that."

Alice gave me a sly look. "You could, if you climb the side of the building and listen to them in the faculty lounge." I smirked, liking this idea.

"Why do your thoughts sound so mischievous?" Edward asked, appearing beside me. He tilted his head. "Any why is your math teacher spitting venom at you in his thoughts?"

"Because he's an idiot," I replied.

**What do you guys think? I hate it when people make Emmett look like an idiot. It annoys me to no end, so I made this. It was kind of random. I might make more short stories out of this...maybe...Anyway, please review if you read this! :)**


End file.
